


Dormir

by yujikkeu (vvoori)



Series: ゆとゆこ [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleep, yutoyuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvoori/pseuds/yujikkeu
Summary: How just was this? The universe obviously made her under such bias that even while asleep, she was stunning.





	Dormir

"Ah, it feels so good to sit," she sighed, arms stretching over her head as her legs did the same. He watched her amusedly as he settled on the seat beside hers, eyes not once leaving her face. She grew conscious soon enough, that her arms folded and her hands pressed against her face, obscuring herself from his view. He laughed.  
  
"What- "  
  
"Stop _staring_."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said quietly as he did the same, except that his body was much bigger in built than hers that he slightly took some of her space. Yuko didn't really mind though- she was aware that between the two of them, he was doing so much more. She leaned forward to watch him just as he had watched her earlier, and he laughed. "What is it this time?"  
  
"I think you should sleep through this trip." Yuto turned to look at her that their faces were a few inches away. They stilled for a moment, before she leaned back, head turning away. 'Ah, how cute,' he thought, noting the light pink tint of her cheeks. He tilted his body a bit that their shoulders were touching, and she turned to look at him. His head was a bit lower that he had to look up at her, and he grinned. Her eyes widened and she looked out of the window.

"Stop that- "  
  
"Stop _what_?"  
  
Yuko turned to look at him again, hand lifting to gently poke at the space between his eyes. " _Staring_. It's making me conscious."  
  
"Alright, alright," he laughed as he sat properly this time, his legs crossing as he settled into his chair. He turned his head a bit to get a glimpse of her- how was it that he never got tired of looking?  
  
Lean, long fingers push her hair back, tucking it behind her ear as she put an earphone into it, lips slightly pursing as she browsed through her playlist. He found himself smiling, only to be disrupted when she offered him the other bud, doe eyes looking up at him. His heart skipped a beat. He leaned back as he allowed her to put the earphone in his ear, which she did carefully, thump pressing onto the play button. Music eventually spilled, and they were in their own little world, talking about which artists they liked listening to the most.  
  
"Mm, so you like Inoue Sonoko, huh? I suppose her music has a summery feel to it- which makes sense, since you like summer, don't y--" He turned to look at her, only to find her fast asleep, with her head resting slightly on his shoulder, the side of her face pressed against his forearm. Her chest heaved evenly, lips parted slightly as she breathed.  
  
He found himself mesmerized. How just was this? The universe obviously made her under such bias that even while asleep, she was stunning.  He was so entranced, that he couldn't help himself when he lifted his hand to gently push her hair back again, tucking the locks behind her ear, and he fixed her head just enough that it was properly settled on his shoulder.  
  
Of course, he couldn't let up the chance to take a photo of her- this might be the only time he'll get to see her sleeping, after all; it might be long before they see each other again, and quite frankly, he wasn't really looking forward to the end of their promotions together.  
  
He then took his coat, which was folded on his lap and draped it over the both of them to keep them warm through the remainder of the journey. Work finally took a toll on him, and soon he, too, was fast asleep, his head gently resting atop Yuko's.

 

* * *

  
  
"Kids," Ichii murmured as he grinned, looking at the photo he took of their sleeping leads.


End file.
